Vientos de cambio
by LadyCris
Summary: Jaime y Brienne tienen una nueva vida, distinta a la anterior y mucho más feliz. Pero cuando reciben una inesperada visita, nada volverá a ser igual. Se avecinan cambios, y los cambios traen recuerdos del pasado.
1. Una inesperada visita

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic y se lo dedico a mis personajes favoritos de Canción de hielo y fuego, Jaime y Brienne. A mi me encantan y espero que acaben juntos en un futuro no muy lejano.

Por supuesto todo (personajes, lugares...) pertenece al grandísimo George RR Martin, yo solo lo tomo prestado para dejar volar mi imaginación hacia donde yo quiero que vaya la historia.

Nota: La acción se sitúa tiempo después que los libros, pero hay flashbacks (en cursiva).

Gracias con antelación por leer y espero que os guste. Por favor, todas las reviews serán bienvenidas así que si me dais vuestra opinión estaré más que agradecida.

* * *

Si a Jaime le hubieran preguntado quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta cuando llamaron aquella tarde, ella sería la última persona en la que habría pensado. De hecho, desde hacía un tiempo, estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a verla y era muy feliz con la idea. Hacía ya un tiempo que le habían llegado rumores de que la Joven Reina Dragón estaba a punto de llegar a Desembarco del Rey, así que era cuestión de tiempo que la bonita cabeza de su melliza adornara la muralla de la ciudad clavada en una pica. Sin embargo, allí estaba, en la puerta de su casa en Braavos. En su hogar.

Una mirada bastó para ver que no había cambiado mucho. Estaba más vieja, de eso no había la menor duda, las primeras arrugas amenazaban con hacerse un lugar en su perfecto rostro y era obvio que había sufrido mucho recientemente, quizá demasiado para evitar que los efectos salieran a la luz. Pero cuando se mostró ante su hermano procuró tener su aspecto de siempre, aquel que Jaime había llegado a adorar con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Llevaba un vestido del color del vino, su bebida favorita y de la que abusaba a menudo, de cintura estrecha y amplio escote y el cabello dorado le caía rizado por la espalda con suaves ondas, recogido de la cara por dos finas trenzas.

Se miraron fijamente, viéndose reflejados en esos ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos propios que durante mucho tiempo se bebieron el cuerpo del otro con ansia y amor. Ahora no quedaba nada. Dos extraños.

Desde la perspectiva de ella, él había sido una piedra en su camino, uno más entre sus piernas, un amante si, un buen amante, el padre de sus hijos, pero un hombre sin la ambición suficiente por el poder para haberse mantenido a su lado. Juntos podrían haber llegado lejos, muy lejos, pero él había preferido rendirse, era un cobarde. Y los cobardes no podían jugar al Juego de Tronos.

Para él, en cambio, ella había sido su otra mitad, la única mujer de su vida a la que había amado cada mañana, cada noche, cuando estaba a su lado en la cama o cuando estaba lejos en el campo de batalla y que ahora sin embargo, era una mujer a la que despreciaba inmensamente, que le había utilizado comoa tantos otros en sus trucos y engaños en la corte, para seguir subiendo en un juego sin final. Lo cierto era que en su día le había costado aceptarlo, pero la mujer que tenía enfrente no era su amante, ni siquiera era su hermana. No, ya no, no en su nueva vida.

- Cersei... ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo con toda la serenidad que le fue posible, a pesar de que un escalofrío lo recorría la columna vertebral, si ella estaba allí, no podía pasar nada bueno.

- Vaya... esperaba una bienvenida más cálida por parte de un hermano mellizo al que hace que no veo... ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuatro, cinco años? - le reprochó ella con una sonrisa. Esas sonrisas tan típicas de una Cersei Lannister que se dispone a conseguir lo que quiere, cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿Quién es, Jaime? - preguntó una suave voz desde dentro de la casa. Cuando Brienne se asomó desde lo que Cersei supuso que era la cocina, pues se olía el guiso desde la puerta, el tiempo se detuvo. Jaime no hubiera sido capaz de decir cuál de las dos se quedó más sorprendida al ver a la otra mujer, si su hermana al ver a su esposa, o su esposa al ver a su hermana.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? - preguntó Brienne, pero al contrario que Jaime, ella no pudo evitar en su voz un tono de sorpresa. Pero desde luego no una sorpresa de las buenas - Fuera de mi casa - le espetó enseguida. No pensaba escuchar ni una palabra de esa mujer. No en su hogar.

A Jaime y a ella les había costado mucho llegar hasta allí, construir la vida que tenían. Y si de algo estaba segura era que Cersei Lannister estaba allí para arrebatárselo todo y no se lo iba a permitir. Recordaba a la perfección el día donde habían empezado, donde comenzaron de cero y rompieron con todo lo que dejaban atrás.

Pero como todo momento de luz, viene precedido de un momento de oscuridad.

_Cuando la soga apretó su cuello, Brienne de Tarth comprendió que era el fin. Mientras agonizaba tratando de respirar muchos pensamientos se agrupaban en su mente: Renly, Sansa Stark, su padre, Lady Catelyn, Pod, el pequeño Pod, que se agitaba con violencia a unos metros de ella, y aquel hombre al que odiaba y amaba, Jaime Lannister. _

_Se arrepentía más que nunca de haberlo dejado atrás. Cuando partió de Desembarco del Rey con Guardajuramentos colgando de su cinto, tenía una sola misión, la de encontrar viva a Sansa Stark y ponerla a salvo, o al menos eso era lo que le decía su honor. Pero por primera vez en su vida Brienne sintió que su honor y su corazón querían seguir caminos diferentes. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho la decía que debía quedarse, era como si su corazón quisiera permanecer en aquella apestosa ciudad con sus burdeles y posadas de poca monta, con su Fortaleza Roja, su corte y su Guardia Real... y con él. Pero se negó a admitirlo. Su corazón tenía que seguir con Renly, su rey al que le debía su vida y su honor y con Lady Catelyn, a la que había hecho una promesa. Aunque... ¿a quién quería engañar? Renly estaba muerto, al igual que Lady Catelyn y no podía hacer nada por ellos. Si quiera dudaba poder hacer nada por la pequeña Stark, la cual en caso de seguir con vida, lo estaría por poco tiempo, pues la mitad de los Siete Reinos la buscaba por regicidio. Pero si lo haría, lo haría por él, para recuperar su honor, el honor que desapareció el mismo día en que se convirtió en el Matareyes, porque le gustase o no, sentía algo por Jaime Lannister. _

_Ahora ya no le costaba admitirlo. Con la soga al cuello, nada parecía importante. No sentía el brazo roto, ni si quiera le dolía el pedazo de mejilla que le faltaba. Tampoco importaba ya que hubiese fracasado en su misión. Solo le dolía el corazón, porque no volvería a verle nunca. Pero el verdadero dolor era la certeza de que estuviese donde estuviese a Jaime Lannister ya le importaba poco la Doncella de Tarth. Nunca llegaría a saber si fue su cerebro, su corazón o la locura de estar muriéndose pero con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban pronunció su nombre. Quizás fuera una llama de esperanza que se negaba a apagarse o quizás simplemente buscaba quitarse un peso de encima gritando su nombre.  
_

_- ¡Jaime!- volvió a gritar y lo último que escuchó fueron las risas y burlas de sus captores ante sus últimas palabras. Y entonces se dejó llevar por la oscuridad, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a morir. Poco a poco sintió como la vida la abandonaba y se adentraba en la oscuridad. _

_Pero sin previo aviso la soga cedió y Brienne calló de golpe al suelo tan bruscamente, que le hizo perder la consciencia por unos instantes._

_- ¡Moza! ¡Espabila, moza!- gritó alguien dándole una bofetada.  
Cuando Brienne se despertó, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verde esmeralda de Jaime a unos centímetros de los suyos. "He muerto" pensó. Aunque ciertamente, estaba demasiado dolorida como para estar muerta. _

_- ¡Estas viva moza!- dijo Jaime con alegría - Levanta de una vez y échame una mano... que tenemos problemas. - dijo serenándose- Muchos problemas.  
Poco a poco el aire llenó los pulmones de Brienne, el oxígeno volvió a recorrer todas sus articulaciones y se sintió viva de nuevo. No sabía que hacia él allí pero gracias a él estaba viva, y eso la devolvió las fuerzas que necesitaba para levantarse. Pero cuando se incorporó no le gustó nada lo que vio. Había lo menos veinte hombres rodeándolos, aunque como Jaime les había pillado por sorpresa apenas la mitad iban armados, mientras que los cuerpos sin vida de Pod y Hyle colgaban encima suyo ya inertes, moviéndose tan solo con el vaivén del viento. Brienne se sintió tan culpable que notó como se le rompía el alma al sentir que no había podido salvar a aquel muchacho inocente de una muerte horrible, Pod había muerto por su culpa. Pero ya se lamentaría luego, ahora tenía que centrarse, tomó con fuerza la espada que le ofrecía Jaime, y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Guardajuramentos.  
_

_-¿Qué...?  
_

_- La he tenido que recuperar cuando he venido a rescatarte- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si se estuviera justificando - Pero desde luego esta es la última espada que te regalo ¿eh moza? Para que la pierdas...  
_

_- Yo no la h...- iba a defenderse ella, pero se dio cuenta en seguida de que aquel no era el momento._

_Brienne miró a su alrededor y llegó a la conclusión de que no tenían muchas posibilidades, al fin de al cabo, eran un tullido y una mujer contra un número muy superior de adversarios en mejores condiciones que ellos. Necesitaban un milagro._

_- No dejes que el rescate haya sido en vano, moza- dijo Jaime mirándole a los ojos y lanzándole la que probablemente fuese su última sonrisa. -Que esto de rescatar doncellas se está convirtiendo en costumbre... porque sigues siendo doncella espero- volvió a preguntarle, como cuando la salvó de aquel terrible oso en Harrenal hacia una eternidad, o al menos eso le parecía a ella.  
_

_- Si- dijo simplemente ella mientras notaba como se ruborizaban sus mejillas a pesar de la situación en la que se hallaban.  
_

_- Vamos a darles lo que se merecen. Hazlo por mí, por ti, por el muchacho o por quien te dé la gana. Pero por los siete, mátalos a todos.  
_

_- ¡A por ellos!- gritó uno de los hombres que los rodeaban - ¡Como se escapen el Matareyes y su puta, vais a pagarlo caro!_

_A Brienne de Tarth le habían llamado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida: mounstro, abominación... pero nunca la habían llamado puta. De hecho, hasta le hizo gracia, puta era probablemente la palabra menos adecuada para describirla.  
_

_- ¿Has oído lo que te han llamado, moza? ¡Que se traguen sus palabras! - dijo Jaime como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento mientras esquivaba un golpe dando un salto hacia atrás. A pesar de estar usando la mano izquierda, Brienne se dio cuenta de que Jaime lo hacía increíblemente bien con la espada, sin duda había estado practicando duro en Desembarco del Rey y sintió una punzada de orgullo interior al pensar en ello. Durante su camino a Desembarco del Rey, Jaime se había derrumbado muchas veces, sobre todo cuando perdió su mano derecha, pero con su ayuda se había levantado y ahora estaba allí, con su brillante armadura luchando codo con codo junto a ella. Ella por su parte estaba dolorida y cansada, pero por alguna razón sabía que tenían que salir de allí. Si la soga no la había matado, tampoco lo haría la espada. Atravesó a dos hombres con Guardajuramentos mientras se defendía del hacha de un tercer atacante._

_- ¡Detrás de ti!- le gritó a Jaime cuando vio que un hombre armado corría hacia él. Jaime parecía no oír nada mientras se batía con fiereza con otro hombre dos palmos más grande que él así que Brienne se intentó quitar de encima al hombre del hacha para acudir en su ayuda. Lo tiró al suelo de un golpe, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Jaime y de un tajo limpio le cortó la garganta al agresor antes de que éste levantase la espada contra Jaime.  
_

_- ¡Gracias moza! - gritó Jaime en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar- ¡Cuidado!_

_Pero fue demasiado tarde, para cuando Brienne quiso darse cuenta el hombre del hacha ya se había levantado y corría a toda velocidad hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta para defenderse y consiguió detener el golpe pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que el hacha se desviase hacia su pierna derecha. Soltó un grito de dolor cuando el frio acero se clavó en el muslo a dos dedos de profundidad pero fue capaz de rechazar el siguiente golpe, esta vez con más acierto y clavarle a Guardajuramentos en el corazón antes de que tuviera tiempo de realizar el siguiente movimiento._

_Se paró a respirar. La cabeza le latía con fuerza debido al sobreesfuerzo y la pierna no paraba de sangrar. Sin embargo, los dioses estaban a su favor. Había lo menos seis hombres muertos en el suelo y otros tantos heridos. De los tres hombres que quedaban en pie, Jaime luchaba con dos, más bien, contra uno pues acababa de clavarle la espada en el estómago a uno de ellos, y el tercero se acercaba a Brienne con la espada en alto. Esquivó el primer golpe y el segundo pero notaban como las fuerzas le abandonaban a cada minuto que pasaba. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.  
_

_- ¡Corre moza! - le gritó Jaime- Por los dioses, Brienne, ¡vete! ¡Estás herida! ¡Yo me ocupo!_

_No, desde luego que no. Ella no era ninguna doncella en apuros a la que un príncipe tuviera que rescatar. Se defendió de un tercer golpe pero la falta de fuerzas le jugó una mala pasada y al chocar las dos espadas, Guardajuramentos salió despedida a unos metros de ella. Pero Brienne no se rindió, así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban cogió una piedra y cuando su atacante se disponía a darle el golpe final, levantó el brazo y le golpeó en la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo. El movimiento tuvo el efecto deseado y cuando piedra y carne chocaron se oyó un ligero "clac" y el hombre cayó muerto a sus pies, con la cabeza reventada. Cuando se giró para ver la situación de Jaime, él corría hacia ella gritándole cosas que no llegaba a entender._

_- ¡Corre! ¡Vienen más! - entendió por fin. Habían llegado más hombres, lo menos una docena y esta vez no podrían sobrevivir, ni un milagro les salvaría. Cuando pasó por su lado la agarró del brazo con fuerza y tiró de ella detrás de unos arbustos, donde la sentó para examinar su herida.  
_

_-Eso no tiene muy buena pinta ¿eh moza? Escucha, al final del camino, - dijo señalando un estrecho sendero- están los caballos. ¿Serás capaz de llegar?  
_

_- S-si- dijo incorporándose. Un poco más, solo tenía que aguantar un poco.  
_

_-¿Dónde coño se han metido?- gritó una voz ronca al otro lado de la maleza - ¡Encontrarlos o Lady Corazón de Piedra se encargará personalmente de vosotros!  
_

_- Ahora o nunca - musitó Brienne mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor.  
_

_-¡Ahora! - gritó Jaime._

_Brienne corrió como no lo había hecho nunca. Si no llega a ser porque Jaime la agarraba fuertemente de la mano, posiblemente habría tropezado más de una vez y habría sido el fin para ambos. El dolor de la pierna era insoportable, pero no podía parar, no cuando estaban tan cerca de la libertad. Doblaron un recodo en el camino y por fin los vieron. Eran dos buenos sementales, uno color canela y otro negro azabache, iban equipados, bien ensillados y con alforjas que Brienne supuso que estaban llenas de provisiones aunque no llegaba a entender para qué.  
_

_- ¿Puedes montar? -preguntó él.  
_

_- Sí. Y lo mejor será que lo hagamos rápido, no tardarán en saber por dónde hemos huido - respondió intentando subir al caballo, reprimiendo una mueca de cuando pasó la pierna herida por encima de la silla._

_Una vez montados en los caballos decidieron alejarse lo más posible del Camino Real pues no les interesaba nada ser vistos. Cabalgaron durante horas, pasando por bosques de árboles tan altos que tapaban la luz del sol y por praderas de helechos, que por el contrario, les dejaba indefensos ante la claridad del día. Cuando cayó la noche decidieron acampar, era poco probable que todavía les siguieran y de todas maneras estaban agotados para continuar así que lo mejor sería descansar hasta el amanecer. Desmontaron en silencio, como habían estado durante todo el camino, solamente interrumpido cuando Jaime le preguntaba a Brienne si le dolía la pierna y ella asentía ligeramente con la cabeza pero encogiéndose de hombros decía que podían continuar sin problema. No podían arriesgarse a parar antes de tiempo, podrían alcanzarles. Prepararon una pequeña hoguera, pero suficientemente grande para calentarles aquella noche. Tal y como decía el lema de los Stark, el invierno se acercaba y las noches eran cada vez más frías y gélidas y las heladas nocturnas eran tan peligrosas y se llevaban a tantos hombres como cualquier batalla._

_- ¿Puedo mirarte la herida? - preguntó Jaime, casi rogando. Tenía miedo que se complicase, por su experiencia, una herida así mal curada, podría llevar a la muerte.  
Brienne asintió, aunque se arrepintió en seguida cuando se dio cuenta de que la herida estaba más arriba de lo que había pensado en un principio. Ya no había vuelta atrás, así que se subió las calzas que llevaba hasta por encima del muslo, pues no pensaba quitárselas, y se armó de fuerzas para mirar. No era tan malo, pensó. La herida tenía como diez centímetros de largo y dos de ancho, aún no se había cerrado, tenía un color blanquecino por el pus y aunque ya sangraba menos, tenía toda la pierna llena de sangre seca, desde el muslo hasta el tobillo.  
_

_- Voy a limpiarla un poco, a ver si podemos mejorar eso - ofreció Jaime con una sonrisa- y no acepto un no por respuesta Brienne - añadió por si acaso ella se negaba. Él conocía de sobra lo terca que podía llegar a ser Brienne.  
Cuando Jaime la llamaba por su nombre siempre la pillaba por sorpresa. Acostumbrada a su típico "moza", que la llamara Brienne le hacía pensar que ella era importante, que significaba algo para él. Pero no quería ser tan tonta. Un hombre como Jaime jamás se fijaría en ella, una mujer fea y corpulenta que solo sabe pelear no es un buen partido cuando tienes a tus pies a todas las mujeres de Poniente._

_Sin decir una palabra Jaime cogió un paño, lo humedeció en un riachuelo que pasaba por donde habían acampado y se lo paso con suavidad por la pierna limpiando todo rastro de sangre de su blanca piel. El frío del agua en comparación con la sangre caliente que manaba de la herida, hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina y se sintió avergonzada, pero Jaime no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y siguió limpiando la zona con cariño. Durante un rato no se dijeron nada, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a romper el silencio absoluto que reinaba entre ambos para llenarlo de preguntas, respuestas y confesiones que darían paso a sentimientos desconocidos. Jaime terminó de limpiar la herida, se levantó y sacó de las alforjas un trozo de venda limpia, que enrollo con torpeza alrededor de la herida, ayudándose con su mano dorada, pero con el mayor cuidado posible para no hacerla daño.  
_

_- Ahora tiene mejor aspecto, ¿a qué si? -preguntó satisfecho por su trabajo.  
_

_- Jaime... - dijo Brienne por toda respuesta. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar. La armadura en torno a sus sentimientos que tenía tanto miedo a abrir a alguien estaba quebrándose, pero ¿y si algo fallaba?... Acababa de acariciar a la muerte y solo había podido pensar en él, tenía que arriesgarse. Si volvía a dejarlo marchar se arrepentiría toda su vida, de eso estaba segura. - ¿Por qué? - preguntó simplemente.  
_

_- ¿Por qué qué, Brienne? ¿Por qué he curado tu herida? ¿Por qué te he salvado? ¿Por qué volví a por ti? - cada pregunta que hacia acercaba más su cara a la de ella - ¿Por qué gritaste tu mi nombre?_

_Brienne no dijo nada, aquella pregunta la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Sin esperar una respuesta Jaime acortó la distancia que había entre sus labios y la besó. Fue un beso corto, apenas se rozaron sus labios o se abrieron sus bocas, pero fue el beso más perfecto que Brienne hubiese podido desear, un beso lleno de amor. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonreían. Para sorpresa de Jaime, fue Brienne la que se lanzó de nuevo y esta vez fue un beso largo y apasionado, con amor, si, pero también rebosante de pasión y de ganas de más. Esta vez, cuando separaron sus labios se quedaron mirándose un rato, no importaba cuanto tiempo lo hicieran, no se cansarían ni en un millón de años._

_- Cásate conmigo, Brienne. - dijo él, aun sosteniendo la mirada en los ojos azul zafiro de ella.  
_

_- ¿Q-qué? - preguntó ella, a pesar de que había entendido perfectamente lo que él acababa de decir, solo que le parecía imposible.  
_

_- Que te cases conmigo, ¿es que además de herida estás sorda?- respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa - Vámonos de aquí. Tú y yo. Juntos.  
_

_- ¿Estás diciéndolo en serio? Porque como no... - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. Tenía tanto miedo a que aquello fuese mentira, a que la hicieran daño…  
_

_- ¡Pero mira que eres cabezota! - se quejó Jaime - Cásate conmigo, vámonos lejos de aquí, dejemos todo atrás y...  
_

_- Eres caballero de la Guardia Real, eres el heredero de Roca Casterly - le interrumpió ella- ¿Por qué lo ibas a dejar todo por...?  
_

_- ¿Por ti? ¿Tanto te cuesta imaginarlo?- preguntó. Pero antes de que ella abriera la boca para contestar continuó - Pues si por ti, Brienne. Obviamente las circunstancias en las que te conocí no fueron las ideales pero ¿sabes qué? Desde que te fuiste de Desembarco del Rey no he podido parar de pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú. Eres la única persona que no me ve como el Matareyes o como Jaime Lannister, tú me ves como Jaime, simplemente Jaime. Durante toda mi vida me he cruzado con gente que me juzgaba con miradas acusatorias allá donde iba pero entonces llegaste tú, con tu cabezonería y tu honor por las nubes, y me enseñaste que aún tenía honor, solo tenía que encontrarlo. Y lo he encontrado a tu lado.  
_

_- Pero Cersei... – murmuró ella.  
_

_- ¿Cersei?- dijo el soltando una carcajada - Oh no Brienne, Cersei no. Está demasiado ocupada follándose a media corte como para darse cuenta si quiera de que hace daño a todas las personas a las que la quieren. O la querían - se corrigió - Yo solo he venido a por ti porque quiero dejarlo todo, mi familia, mi herencia, la Guardia... y solo quiero quedarme contigo. Dejemos Poniente, vámonos a Braavos, a las ciudades libres o a donde tú quieras. Construiré un hogar para ti y formaremos una familia. Seamos felices Brienne, creo que nos lo merecemos.- continuó- Yo te quiero, Brienne de Tarth, y quiero casarme contigo. La pregunta es, ¿quieres tú?  
_

_- Jaime yo... - los ojos azules de Brienne estaban vidriosos por la emoción ante el significado de las palabras que acaba de oír. Mientras intentaba articular una respuesta coherente Jaime le acarició la mejilla suavemente mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa - Si - respondió emocionada - ¡Sí! Oh, Jaime, ¡claro que quiero!- exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos y fundiéndose en un cálido beso._

Ahora ya hacía casi cinco años de eso, y Jaime y Brienne tenían una nueva vida, distinta de su vida anterior, y mucho más feliz. No vivían en un castillo, sino en una modesta casita rural y tampoco eran ricos, tan solo tenían el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir día a día. Pero su vida era perfecta. Y Brienne no quería que nadie se la arrebatase.

- Vaya Brienne, que sorpresa. - sonrió falsamente Cersei - Un placer volver a verte.

- Me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo - respondió ella bruscamente - Repito: ¿A qué has venido Cersei?- preguntó de nuevo, esta vez sin esforzarse por ocultar la amargura en su voz. En su vida anterior jamás se habría atrevido a hablarle así a la Reina Regente, pero ahora Brienne era dueña de su propia vida y desde luego, Cersei Lannister no se merecía ningún respeto por su parte.

- Ah sí, sobre eso, casi se me olvidaba. Vengo a por ti, Jaime. -hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de ambos - Vengo a llevarte de vuelta a Desembarco del Rey.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, porque tengo la esperanza de subir más capítulos. Gracias de nuevo por leer y por favor, dejar reviews con vuestra opinión. ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Te arrepentirás

Bueno, pues aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi historia. No tengo muy claro cuantas personas leyeron el primer capítulo, pero bueno, mi intención es seguir escribiendo, aunque os lo agradecería de todo corazón si me dejáis alguna review, diciéndome que os parece.

Por supuesto nada de esto me pertenece, si no que es obra de George RR Martin, yo solo juego un poco con mis personajes favoritos

Gracias por leer y espero que os guste.

* * *

Nada había salido como Cersei había planeado. Por supuesto que desde el principio supo que no sería una tarea fácil, pero empezaba a complicarse y la presencia de la maldita Brienne lo había complicado más de la cuenta. Cuando todo empezó supo que su presencia era una posibilidad, pero realmente deseaba no encontrársela dentro cuando llamó a la puerta. Odiaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas. "Seguro que igual de lo que ella me odia a mi" pensó. Solo se la había cruzado un par de veces durante su breve estancia en Desembarco del Rey, pero notaba que algo en ella había cambiado. Seguía siendo fea, de eso no había la menor duda, pero las pocas curvas de su enorme cuerpo estaban un poco más pronunciadas. Hasta parecía que tenía un poco más de pecho. Se había intentado dejar crecer un poco el pelo, aunque sin mucho éxito, llevaba el pelo rubio pajizo recogido en una pequeña trenza que apenas le llegaba a su ancha espalda. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era sin duda la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla, Cersei se preguntó cómo se la habría hecho. Una parte de Cersei admiraba a Brienne y era perfectamente consciente de ello. Ella había sido de las pocas mujeres, por no decir la única, que le había arrebatado algo a la gran Cersei Lannister y había salido airosa. "Aunque no por mucho tiempo" pensó Cersei esbozando una sonrisa.

Pero a pesar de eso, Cersei recordaba aún con amargura que su hermano había elegido a aquella mujer antes que a ella y eso no lo olvidaría nunca, por muchos años que pasasen.

_Cuando entró en su habitación de Comandante de la Guardia Real se lo encontró sentado en la cama con los codos sobre las rodillas y su cabeza apoyada sobre su única mano, pensativo. _

_- Pareces preocupado, ¿en qué piensas? - preguntó desde la puerta, esperando a que él la invitase a entrar, sin poder evitar posar la mirada sobre aquel muñón que la asqueaba profundamente. No le gustaba esperar así que a los pocos segundos cruzó el umbral de la puerta e hizo notar su presencia con un suave carraspeo mal disimulado.  
_

_- Ah, hola, no te he oído entrar - respondió él con la mirada perdida - Eh... en nada, la verdad - mintió.  
_

_- Para estar pensando en nada pareces estar en otra parte Jaime - le reprochó. Odiaba no ser el centro de atención cuando estaba en una habitación con más __gente, incluso desde pequeña, le gustaba entrar y que todos los ojos repararan en su presencia, que fueran testigos de su hermosura.  
_

_- ¿Qué quieres Cersei? - preguntó directamente. No parecía estar de buen humor, cosa que no alegró demasiado a Cersei. Después de una dura reunión en el Consejo lo que menos necesitaba era que su hermano mellizo estuviese borde con ella.  
_

_- He oído rumores de que te estás preparando para irte, ¿dónde? - preguntó sin poder ocultar una impaciente curiosidad mientras jugueteaba con un hilo descosido de un bordado en su manga.  
_

_- No es asunto tuyo - dijo Jaime claramente intentando zanjar la conversación._

_Pero Cersei podía ser muy insistente si se lo proponía. Se acercó a la mesa que había junto a la ventana y se sirvió una copa de vino. Bebió un largo trago mientras pensaba en la manera más eficaz de hacer hablar a su hermano.  
_

_- Claro que es asunto mío. Yo soy la reina regente y tú el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, que tiene como deber proteger a mi hijo, tu Rey. Y dado que no estuviste aquí para proteger a Joffrey… - el mero pensamiento de su difunto hijo hizo que se le encogiese el corazón. Si tan solo Jaime hubiera llegado a tiempo, su hijito seguiría vivo.  
_

_A pesar de estar a solas en la habitación, Cersei remarcó la palabra "mi" cuando habló del hijo de ambos. Si Jaime quería hacerla daño, no saldría bien parado.  
_

_- Voy a dejar la Guardia, Majestad - dijo él desafiándole con una sonrisa.  
_

_- No vas a ir a ningún sitio Jaime. Y lo sabes tan bien como yo. ¿Dónde coño quieres ir? - preguntó irritada. El jueguecito de Jaime empezaba a cansarle. Él en cambio parecía divertido viéndola perder los nervios y aquello enfadaba aún más a Cersei - ¿Acaso vas a reclamar Roca Casterly? Sabes tan bien como yo que ahora que padre ha sid... ha muerto - dijo pensándoselo mejor, odiaba recordar lo que había hecho Tyrion con su padre- la Roca es tuya por derecho. Pero dime, ¿me vas a cambiar por una Roca?_

_- No te voy a cambiar por nada, tranquila, porque básicamente no te considero una moneda de cambio muy valiosa, Cersei- le espetó. Por la forma en que le habló, Cersei sospechó que de alguna manera su hermano se había enterado de las relaciones que había tenido durante su ausencia. Tyrion, pensó enseguida, ese maldito enano endemoniado se había ido pero no sin antes joderla un poco más contándole todo a Jaime. Un día lo encontraría y lo mataría con sus propias manos, juró para sí. Pero ahora daba ya no importaba lo que su hermano mellizo supiera o dejase de saber, ya no le interesaba para nada en ese aspecto. Apenas se habían tocado desde que volvió a Desembarco del Rey y ella esperaba que así continuase. El Jaime que había vuelto no era el mismo que el que se fue, no solo había perdido una mano y sus dorados rizos, había perdido arrogancia y ambición, unos ingredientes sin los que Jaime se había convertido en un imbécil como cualquier otro, atrapado en un juego en el que no era más que un simple peón. Pero le gustase o no, Jaime era un Lannister y además, de los pocos que quedaban, dada la situación actual, así que no le quedaba más remedio que mantenerlo a su lado porque si no se quedaría sola con los buitres de los Tyrell, que si por ellos fuera, la cabeza de Cersei seguiría poco tiempo sobre sus bonitos hombros._

_- Por favor Jaime, no te vayas - dijo mirándole a los ojos. Si la rabia no funcionaba, quizás la compasión lo hiciese.  
_

_- Te las arreglarás sin mi hermanita, si no siempre puedes acudir a alguien y... en fin, pedirle un favor - dijo Jaime disfrutando con cada palabra. Sin pensarlo, Cersei le pegó una bofetada. Le cruzó la cara de un solo golpe, con un sonido seco. En lugar de reaccionar de manera agresiva Jaime pareció pensarse mejor lo de guardar silencio sobre su destino inmediato y empezó a hablar. Para cuando Cersei se dio cuenta de que hubiese sido mejor que no hubiera dicho nada fue demasiado tarde._

_- ¿Sabes qué? Te lo voy a decir - hizo una pausa - Me voy a buscar a alguien. A una mujer._

_Cersei notó como la rabia se extendía por todo su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble. ¿Una mujer? Jaime la estaba poniendo a prueba. Era consciente de que ella era la única mujer que le había interesado a Jaime en toda su vida, al contrario que ella, que había preferido ser más ancha de miras en cuanto a quien llevarse a la cama para conseguir lo que se proponía.  
_

_- ¿A si? ¿Quién? - Cersei estaba dispuesta a ver cuán lejos podía llevar su hermano aquella farsa estúpida.  
_

_- A Brienne- respondió con seriedad.  
Cersei se quedó en blanco por un momento sin saber de quién hablaba. Dioses. La Doncella de Tarth. La visualizo en su mente: grande, ancha, sin pecho ni curvas, pelo corto, nariz torcida por las innumerables roturas y armadura en lugar de vestido. A Jaime no se le habría podido ocurrir mayor disparate. Soltó una carcajada.  
_

_- ¿Esa grotesca vaca embutida en una armadura? - rio - ¿La mujer más fea de los Siete Reinos?  
_

_De pronto la expresión de él cambió, tan rápido, que pensó que se lo había imaginado. Se giró hacia ella, la agarró del brazo y la empujó contra la pared.  
_

_- Será mejor que no digas ni una palabra más. - la amenazó con una mirada rebosante de odio.  
_

_Era verdad. Aquella certeza cayó sobre Cersei como una enorme losa de piedra. Estaba llena de ira, de incredulidad. Jaime iba a ir a por esa... mujer y la iba a dejar tirada en esa estúpida ciudad rodeada de imbéciles.  
_

_- ¿Por q...? ¿Dond...? - las palabras se atragantaban en su boca y era incapaz de emitir un sonido coherente.  
_

_- Me voy a ir a buscarla y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme. He cargado sobre sus hombros una misión demasiado grande para ella. Y todo para que limpie mi honor. Como se quedase algo...- suspiró - Y eso no es justo, es mi responsabilidad y no la suya y la he puesto en peligro. Además, yo... - Jaime se calló de pronto, cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho más de lo que debía pero Cersei sabía lo que su hermano iba a decir, "yo la quiero". Cersei estaba tan perpleja que no pudo más que amenazarle.  
_

_- Haz lo que te dé la gana. Vete a la mierda Jaime. Tú y tu puta Doncella de Tarth. Pero algún día te arrepentirás. - dijo con la mano en alto - Te arrepentirás __- repitió antes de salir de la habitación con paso acelerado._

Pero estaba claro que nunca se había arrepentido y ahora era feliz. Feliz con su esposa en su idílica casa de Braavos. Pero Cersei se lo iba a arrebatar todo, su presente y su futuro, y eso le producía un placer indescriptible.

Cuando Brienne le preguntó ya por segunda vez cual era el motivo de su incómoda presencia, Cersei decidió no andarse con tapujos, cosa rara en ella. Durante todo el trayecto hasta allí se había estado planteando como iba a explicarse para conseguir con éxito lo que se proponía y finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que Jaime la conocía demasiado bien como para ser engañado fácilmente y decidió ir directa al grano.

- Vengo a por ti Jaime. Vengo a llevarte de vuelta a Desembarco del Rey. - dijo sin rodeos.

La fugaz expresión de incredulidad en las caras de Jaime y Brienne dio paso rápidamente a la ira. Sin que Cersei fuera del todo consciente, en apenas unos segundos ambos empuñaban dos largas espadas.

Cersei los examinó con tranquilidad. Su hermano, con el cabello corto ya apenas dorado por el maltrato sufrido durante su captura años atrás y ojos verdes como frondosos bosques, empuñaba con la mano izquierda la espada con la que la amenazaba, mientras que Brienne igual o más corpulenta que su marido, la miraba desafiante con unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar. Cersei no pudo evitar percatarse del dorado león con rubíes por ojos que adornaba la espada de Brienne, "Lannister", pensó, quizás fuera su regalo de bodas, supuso riendo para sí.

- Yo en vuestro lugar bajaría esas espadas - sugirió con voz suave, como cuando hablas a un niño para que deje de hacer algo que está mal. Al ver que su propuesta no fue bien recibida, decidió realizar su siguiente movimiento. - Está bien - dijo resignada- ¡Guardias! - exclamó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuatro soldados armados aparecieron detrás de Cersei. Probablemente habían estado escondidos tras la esquina de alguna casa cercana todo el tiempo por si había algún problema y debían actuar pero como Jaime y Brienne habían estado tan centrados en la presencia de Cersei, ni siquiera se habían planteado algo tan obvio como que habría venido acompañada. Cersei Lannister sabía cómo jugar sus cartas. Los cuatro soldados lucían sus impolutas armaduras con orgullo mientras empuñaban, tres de ellos espadas y un cuarto un arco, que en cuanto Cersei había dado la orden, había cargado tan rápido, como sus compañeros habían tardado en desenvainar sus espadas a la espera de qué hacer.

Cersei esperaba con una mezcla de atención y curiosidad la reacción de Jaime y Brienne, pero se encontró con un sentimiento que no esperaba para nada. Terror. Los azules ojos de la valiente Doncella de Tarth no reflejaban otra cosa que angustia. La ira de su mirada despareció tan pronto como vio el filo de las espadas recién desenvainadas y dio paso al miedo. Inmediatamente lanzó una mirada a Jaime, quien asintiendo con suavidad, envainó su espada al tiempo que lo hacia ella y le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza que rezaba "Tranquila, todo irá bien". Que grandísima decepción, pensó Cersei, Brienne de Tarth, conocida como una increíble y feroz luchadora y el exLord Comandante de la Guardia Real, Jaime Lannister, acobardados como débiles campesinos ante cuatro soldados de poca monta, eso sí que era una sorpresa.

- Haz que enfunden sus espadas Cersei. - pidió Jaime con un tono en el que Cersei pudo distinguir que más que exigiendo, se lo estaba rogando. - Por favor.- Añadió confirmando su anterior pensamiento.

- Envainad las espadas – ordenó Cersei, todavía con incredulidad ante la situación.

Brienne aún miraba con pánico las espadas envainadas mientras que Jaime observaba a Cersei con desconfianza. "Debería haberla matado antes de partir de Desembarco del Rey" pensó, si lo hubiera hecho ahora su hermana no estaría allí, poniendo en peligro todo lo que él amaba.

- ¿Me vais a dejar pasar ahora?- preguntó con aire de superioridad- Tengo mucho que contar.

"No, claro que no", pensó Jaime. Pero ¿de qué serviría? Los guardias volverían a sacar las espadas y volverían a repetir lo que acababa de pasar. Cersei, les tenía justo donde quería, a sus pies.

- Ellos se quedan fuera – gruñó Brienne señalando a los guardias, aun sin apartar la mirada de las espadas, como si tuviera miedo de que volviesen a sacarlas de un momento a otro.

- Tomaré eso como un sí – dijo Cersei mientras cruzaba el marco de la puerta- Pero si de veras piensas que soy tan idiota como para pasar sola ahí dentro… ¡Tú!- le gritó a uno de los guardias, al que parecía más experimentado – Tú entras conmigo.

Brienne se sentía inútil, indefensa. Cersei iba a entrar en su hogar como un ciclón que arrasa todo a su paso. Y ella solo podía quedarse quieta, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, viendo como aquella odiosa mujer cruzaba el umbral de su puerta. Tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a Cersei y al guardia, que seguían a Jaime hacia el interior de la casa.

Cersei no sabía muy bien que esperarse cuando pasó a la casa. Siguió a Jaime a través de un pasillo estrecho durante apenas unos metros. Pero para ella había sido como entrar en otro mundo. Siempre había sido consciente de la pobreza del mundo, no era idiota, sabía que la gente vivía en peores condiciones que ella, cosa fácil dado que ella había vivido toda su vida en palacios y rodeada de lujos, pero lo que la impresionaba era cómo una persona que había vivido siempre en la riqueza, como era su hermano, podía rebajarse a vivir en una casa como aquella. Miró a su alrededor. La casa era de piedra, con el interior de madera. Jaime les guio hasta una habitación pequeña, "O grande", pensó Cersei, dependiendo de con qué lo comparase. Por la mesa y las sillas en el centro de la habitación, debía tratarse del comedor. Desde allí se observaban unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso, notablemente más pequeño que el inferior, donde Cersei supuso que estarían los dormitorios. La sola idea de su hermano y aquella mujer compartiendo lecho la asqueaba. No era envidia, lo que la corroía, pues para nada desearía estar en el lugar de Brienne, en esa casa cutre, compartiendo cama con un tullido, lo que sentía era odio. ¿Acaso había algo especial en aquella casa? ¿Qué era lo que Jaime tenía allí para ser feliz? Cersei se sentía ciega, como si hubiese algo maravilloso en ese lugar que solo Jaime y Brienne pudieran ver, algo por lo que valiera la pena vivir así.

Hogar. Eso era lo que él veía entre aquellos muros. Jaime nunca había tenido un hogar, al menos no desde que lo nombraron caballero y partió de Roca Casterly. Apenas había pasado su décimo sexto día del nombre cuando pasó a formar parte de la Guardia Real. Tuvo que separarse no solo de su hermana, sino de todo lo que él conocía, de todo lo que le era familiar. En Desembarco del Rey nunca encontró un hogar. Al principio todo eran caras extrañas que le miraban con admiración. "Mirad que joven y que apuesto, ¡y como maneja la espada!" decían. Pero antes de llegar a hacerse un buen nombre, antes de llegar a ser el caballero con el que soñaba convertirse, pasó a ser el Matareyes. Entonces la admiración se convirtió en desprecio y él paso a ser un hombre sin honor. Las miradas acusatorias que le dirigían hombres y mujeres por igual, le perseguían hasta mientras dormía. De día solo soñaba con acudir al lado de Cersei y por la noche se veía haciendo guardia en la alcoba real, obligado a escuchar lo que el salvaje de Robert hacía con su hermana. Aquello no era una vida, era un infierno. Si a algo pudo llamar hogar en su vida, era al campamento previo a una batalla. A los hombres dispuestos a matar, poco les importaba que hubiera matado a Aerys, cosa que Jaime agradecía profundamente. Podía beber y hablar sin preocuparse de que alguien le echara en cara lo que hizo aquel día, sin que alguien le juzgase. Pero tras la batalla, los demás hombres volvían a sus casas, con sus familias, orgullosos de todos los enemigos que habían matado, de todas las vidas que habían segado. Mientras, él volvía a su habitación de la Guardia Real, solo, con la culpa de haber matado a Aerys sobre sus hombros. Y entonces volvía a ser el Matareyes, porque daba igual lo que Jaime dijese sobre lo que pasó aquel día, durante el resto de su vida llevaría ese nombre tatuado con fuego allá donde fuese.

Por eso se enamoró de Brienne, ella era todo lo que él no era. Tenía todo lo que a él le faltaba. Inocencia. Honor. Compasión. Desde que la conoció, se había convertido en un hombre nuevo, al igual que un fénix que renace de las cenizas. Recuperó, no solo el honor y el valor, sino también la esperanza de que a pesar de su pasado, podía llegar a ser feliz. Le debía todo a Brienne, ella le había creído cuando nadie más lo hizo y le cedió un lugar en su impenetrable corazón, y Jaime era perfectamente consciente de lo difícil que había sido para ella confiar en él.

Ahora juntos habían llegado muy lejos y mientras conducía a Cersei al interior de su casa, sentía como todo se le iba de las manos, como perdía el control con cada segundo que pasaba.

- Siéntate – le ordenó a Cersei con la poca serenidad que le quedaba. En vez de rechistar Cersei hizo o que Jaime pedía, para sorpresa de éste. Brienne fue la última en entrar al comedor y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Vas a decirnos de una vez a qué has venido? – preguntó una vez más. Esa mujer tenía que salir de su casa lo antes posible, cuanto menos tiempo estuviera en su casa, menos daños causaría.

- Sí… –de pronto, la seguridad que Cersei había presentado segundos atrás, se vino abajo. Miró distraída cada rincón de la habitación, evitando responder. Pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los del guardia su expresión se puso tensa y continuó – Me envía su Majestad Daenerys Targaryen – cada palabra que pronunciaba era como una puñalada a sí misma– La primera de su nombre, Madre de dragones y legítima Reina de Poniente.

Jaime no daba crédito a las palabras que salían de la boca de su hermana. Miró hacia Brienne, que tenía la misma expresión de incredulidad que él. Una rápida idea cruzó su mente. Dirigió la vista hacia el guardia y comprendió que estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Targaryen. El blasón del dragón rojo de tres cabezas lucía sobre la armadura de aquel hombre. Habían prestado tanta atención a sus espadas que no habían reparado en que los guardias servían a la Casa Targaryen, no a los Lannister. Eso lo cambiaba todo pero… ¿para bien o para mal?

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado? Eso espero, además ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente jajaja. Lo dicho, las reviews son bienvenidas, ¡hasta la próxima!


	3. Una broma del destino

¡Os traigo el tercer capítulo recién salido del horno! Me ha costado un poco más de tiempo porque he empezado con la uni y esas cosas, así que es más difícil encontrar tiempo libre para escribir. La idea a desarrollar en este capi me pareció muy atractiva, a ver qué os parece el resultado.

Como siempre, todo pertenece al grandísimo George RR Martin, yo solo lo tomo prestado.

Espero que os guste y como siempre, ¡las reviews son bienvenidas!

* * *

Jaime estaba paralizado. Daenerys Targaryen lo había mandado buscar y no era tan idiota como para preguntarse el porqué. Había matado a su padre y la había enviado a ella y a Viserys al exilio. Lo quería muerto. De pronto la respiración se le hizo tan pesada que le costaba que el aire le llegase a sus pulmones. Todo se iba a acabar, el fantasma de su pasado había venido a buscarle y él ya no podría huir de él como había hecho los últimos cinco años. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que nunca jamás tendría que mirar atrás, que ya había pagado por sus pecados y que podría vivir en paz. Cuán equivocado estaba. Pero lo importante no era lo que le pudiera pasar a él, sino qué sería de todo lo que amaba.

- Jaime, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Brienne poniéndole la mano en el hombro, preocupada por su repentino cambio de estado.

- Si, si, tranquila – le aseguró él agarrando su mano con fuerza - ¿Vienes a llevarme a Desembarco del Rey por la fuerza? – preguntó a su hermana, que observaba el gesto de cariño de la pareja con una mezcla de asco y sorpresa.

- No exactamente – explicó Cersei – La pequeña Targaryen me en…

- Su Majestad Daenerys Targaryen – le corrigió el guardia con una mirada firme.

- Si, eso, su Majestad Daenerys Targaryen – repitió ella con voz cansina – me envía a por ti de manera pacífica. Bueno, sus palabras exactas fueron "Ve a buscar a tu hermano el Matareyes y tráelo ante mí para que pague por sus crímenes. Así y solo así os perdonaré la vida a ti y a tus hijos". Y aquí estoy, dispuesta a preguntarte ¿vas a dejar morir a Tommen y a Myrcella? – preguntó. No estaba rogando, simplemente se limitó a dejar la pregunta en el aire, como quien suelta una bomba, seguro del resultado. Al ver que no contestaba, añadió con tono melodramático – Porque hace tiempo que asumí que a mí sí me dejarías.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Nadie hablaba. Jaime y Brienne se miraban sin saber qué decir mientras Cersei esperaba paciente. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Jaime, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no dejaría morir a Tommen y a Myrcella, al fin de al cabo eran sus hijos también. La sola idea de que sus hijos estuvieran bajo amenaza de muerte le revolvió el estómago. Sus pobres hijitos, solos en Desembarco de Rey a la espera de que su madre volviera con su única salvación. Volvería con Jaime o no volvería. Pasaron unos minutos eternos y finalmente Brienne preguntó algo que Jaime había estado pensando momentos antes.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes? ¿Por qué te enviaría a ti?– dijo con desconfianza.

- ¿Para qué venir hasta aquí si no? Desde luego no para visitar a mi querido hermano y a su agradable mujer – dijo con ironía. A pesar de lo difícil de la situación, a pesar de todo lo que perdería si algo salía mal, Cersei Lannister mantendría la compostura. Ella llevaría el control de la situación como siempre lo había hecho. No se podía dejar llevar por el pánico. Pero la semilla del miedo ya crecía en su corazón, incontrolable. ¿Y si les pasaba algo a sus hijos? ¿Y si no podía convencer a Jaime? ¿Y si no la creían? Eran unos estúpidos, ¿no se daban cuenta de que sus hijos corrían peligro? – ¿De veras crees que puede haber alguien en este mundo más interesado en salvar a mis hijos que yo? - preguntó - Daría la vida por mis hijos, Brienne, y por supuesto que voy a dar la de Jaime. Aunque no espero que tú lo entiendas.

Brienne se abstuvo con todas sus fuerzas de levantar la mano contra ella. Si ella supiera… pero no, ella nunca lo sabría y sería mejor así.

- ¿Por qué hacer esto? Si me quería muerto, podría haberme mandado matar y asunto arreglado. Solo tenía que ponerle un precio a mi cabeza y cientos de hombres y mujeres estarían deseosos de llevársela en bandeja de plata. Esto es complicar demasiado las cosas – Jaime no entendía nada.

- Verás, no es tan fácil, hermanito – comenzó Cersei – En primer lugar, desde su llegada a Poniente, la Targar… su Majestad Daenerys Targaryen – se autocorrigió esta vez – se ha proclamado como una reina justa y compasiva y el asesinato no se considera un método muy justo, que digamos. Por ello te llama a juicio. Serás juzgado por un tribunal y condenado por tus crímenes. Lo que no implica directamente tu muerte aunque… en fin, yo no me haría ilusiones – añadió suspirando.

- Eso sigue sin explicar tu presencia, podría haber manado sólo a los guardias. Ellos habrían llevado a Jaime ante ella y si de veras se considera una reina justa no tenía por qué meter a tus hijos en el asunto, sólo son niños –se quejó Brienne. A pesar del odio que le profesaba a Cersei, Brienne era consciente de que Tommen y Myrcella no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Ya mi inocente Brienne… - dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada – Es que la nueva reina además de justa, es lista – admitió - ¿Qué mejor manera hay de probar la ilegitimidad de Tommen que demostrar quiénes son sus padres? Cuando Jaime se presente ante ella demostrará que Tommen es su hijo, y los pocos que queden a favor de Tommen como rey la aceptarán a ella como su legítima reina. Porque no nos engañemos, nadie se creería a estas alturas que su fiel Lord Comandante va a dar la vida por él después de cinco años. Así todo Poniente sabrá la sangre que corre por las venas de Tommen. ¡Ah! – exclamó - ¿Porque supongo que sabrás que Joffrey, Myrcela y Tommen son…

- Lo sé – la interrumpió bruscamente Brienne. Jaime le había contado todo lo relativo a su hermana mucho tiempo atrás y para ella eso era agua pasada. No le importaba lo que hubiese hecho Jaime antes, se había arrepentido y ahora había cambiado. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero a pesar de ello, no era agradable que nadie, y mucho menos Cersei, se lo recordase.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – preguntó Jaime sin poder evitarlo. Había estado escuchando ausente la conversación pero llevaba un rato queriendo hacer esa pregunta. Durante los últimos cinco años, siempre pensó que estaban seguros, que nadie sabía de su paradero y que podrían permanecer allí escondidos para siempre.

- Varys – respondió su hermana – Ese eunuco desgraciado siempre quiso la vuelta de los Targaryen. No sé cómo no me di cuenta – se reprochó – De haberlo sabido su cabeza habría estado tan lejos del resto de su cuerpo como sus huevos. Pero el caso es que como él suele decir, sus dichosos pajarillos están por todas partes y ha estado encantado de ganarse el favor de la nueva reina revelándole tu paradero. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia Jaime, yo estoy aquí y tú te vienes conmigo a Desembarco del Rey.

- ¿Y si no quiere? – insinuó Brienne insegura.

- Vamos mujer, hasta tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que lo hará. No va a dejarlos morir, cuando además hasta existe una posibilidad de que sobreviva – aseguró Cersei - Te guste o no, son sus hijos y el honor que le queda le impulsará a defenderlos. Pero si no, mis acompañantes estarán encantados de escoltarle a rastras hasta el salón del Trono – amenazó.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire y Jaime, que había estado en silencio escuchando a las dos mujeres, se disponía a hablar cuando se oyeron unos pasos agitados acompañados de gritos por la parte posterior de la casa. La puerta se abrió despacio y dos cabecitas rubias se asomaron al comedor. Un niño y una niña entraron a corriendo hablando tan rápido que apenas se entendía lo que decían.

- ¡Mamááááá! Pod se ha caído mientras peleábamos y se ha hecho una herida – dijo la niña con cara de preocupación agarrando al niño de una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba una pequeña espada de madera – No ha sido mi culpa mamá, se resbaló.

- Déjame ver campeón – dijo Jaime tratando de controlar la situación mientras cogía al niño sollozante en brazos - ¿Te duele mucho?

- No… - mintió – Ya casi no me duele papá. Es solo una heridita pero es que Joanna se ha asustado mucho al ver la sangre.

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un mentiroso Pod! Yo no me he asustado… yo… ¡yo solo quería saber si estabas bien! – protestó la niña a punto de romper a llorar, dolida por el comentario de su hermano.

- Ey, ya Joanna, ya cielo – la consoló Brienne limpiando una lagrimita que caía por su mejilla al tiempo que le apartaba un mechón rubio de la frente– Has sido muy valiente trayendo a tu hermano ¿vale?

La niña asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas y por primera vez prestando atención a los extraños que se encontraban en su comedor.

- Mamá, ¿quiénes son? – le susurró a su madre.

Jaime y Brienne miraban aterrados como sus dos mundos colisionaban mientras que Cersei no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Observó cada detalle de aquellos niños que no habrían llegado ni a los cinco días del nombre, sus ojos, su pelo, su altura…

- Por los siete Jaime… ¿mellizos? Menuda broma del destino ¿eh? – dijo Cersei soltando una sonora carcajada – No me digas que nunca has pensado en…

- ¡No digas una palabra más! – le gritó dejando a su hijo con cuidado en el suelo y acercándose a ella a toda velocidad – No te atrevas – la amenazó.

Claro que había pensado en ello, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Pero solo una vez, la primera vez.

_Jaime estaba más nervioso de lo que había estado en su vida. Inquieto, esperaba en la puerta de la habitación donde Brienne estaba dando a luz. Su cabezona mujer le había prohibido terminantemente estar presente, "No quiero que me veas así" le había dicho. No importaron las súplicas o los ruegos que al final Brienne se salió con la suya. "Yo sufro, yo decido. Y no se hable más, Jaime" así había zanjado ella la discusión, frunciendo el ceño de aquella manera que volvía loco a Jaime._

_Empezaba a estar preocupado, la matrona había llegado hace horas y todavía no tenía noticias. ¿Y si pasaba algo? Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de encima. Brienne era fuerte, todo iría bien. De pronto un llanto inundó la casa y el corazón de Jaime dio un vuelco, no cabía en sí de la emoción. Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió._

_- Ya está – dijo la matrona limpiándose la sangre de las manos con un paño. Eso agobió a Jaime por un momento, pero ella sonrío – Están todos bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Puede pasar si quiere._

_¿Si quiere? ¡Claro que quería! Con el pulso acelerado por los nervios, entró en le habitación. Brienne estaba recosta en la cama, exhausta, con la cara empapada en sudor, lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante peor del habitual pero para Jaime siempre sería la mujer más hermosa del mundo. _

_- Hola papá – le dijo Brienne con una sonrisa – Hay alguien que quiere conocerte._

_Se acercó con cuidado a la cama y los vio. Dos cuerpecitos rosados dormían plácidamente en los brazos de Brienne. Los ojos se le inundaron le lágrimas, nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz. Se acercó a su mujer y la besó, queriendo compartir con sus labios todo el amor y felicidad que sentía._

_- Te quiero Brienne – le dijo en susurros para no despertar a los pequeños – Te quiero muchísimo – repitió – Son… son preciosos, cariño – dijo temblando de la emoción._

_- Jaime, te presento a Podrick y Joanna – dijo Brienne mirando a los bebés con cariño – Son mellizos – añadió, sabiendo lo que eso supondría para su marido._

_De pronto, la duda se hizo un lugar en aquella inmensa felicidad que había llenado su ser momentos antes. Él y Cersei eran mellizos, ¿y si…?. La sola idea le mareó y un millón de imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos._

_- Jaime, mírame – le pidió Brienne, intuyendo lo que pasaba por su mente. Él hizo lo que pedía y apartando la vista de los pequeños la miró a los ojos - ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunté cómo supiste donde encontrarme cuando me rescataste de Lady Corazón de Piedra? Poniente es muy grande y tú supiste donde estaba y llegaste a tiempo para salvarme la vida._

_- "Simplemente lo supe" – respondió él sin saber a qué venía aquella pregunta de algo que pasó años atrás._

_- Pues yo simplemente lo sé – dijo ella sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada – Lo sé Jaime, no va a pasar, te lo prometo._

_Jaime se quedó mirando a los niños. Eran tan pequeños, tan débiles. Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, acarició con cuidado la carita de su hija. Para su sorpresa, ella abrió los ojos, poco a poco, como quien despierta de un largo sueño, y moviendo su diminuta mano, se agarró a lo que tenía más cerca, el dedo de Jaime. En ese momento, con su hija recién nacida agarrándole con fuerza el dedo, él también lo supo, supo que a ellos nunca les pasaría y la duda desapareció tan pronto como había venido. Y nunca más había pensado en ello._

_- ¿Quieres cogerlos? –ofreció Brienne._

_- ¿Yo? – preguntó Jaime sorprendido – Yo… no sé cómo hacerlo._

_- Hasta hace un momento yo tampoco – rio ella – Me temo que no estamos muy preparados para esto de ser padres, pero lo haremos bien ¿verdad?_

_Jaime recordó lo insegura que había estado su mujer cuando se enteró de que esperaban un hijo. Obviamente aquello era una posibilidad que siempre había estado presente pero hasta ese momento no habían pensado mucho en ello. Durante las primeras semanas de embarazo Brienne estuvo ausente, no quería hablar del tema y cuando Jaime le preguntó qué pasaba ella rompió a llorar. "¿Es que no lo ves? Nunca seré una buena madre, Jaime. Yo me he criado entre espadas y caballeros, no entre telas y doncellas. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo coger a un bebé! "_

_Y ahora allí estaba con sus dos hijos en los brazos, segura de sí misma y de cómo afrontar lo que les venía encima._

_- Vamos a ser unos padres estupendos – le aseguró Jaime – Sobre todo tú – sonrió acariciándole la mejilla._

Y hasta el momento lo habían sido.

Podrick y Joanna eran dos niños sanos y fuertes, llenos de energía y de vitalidad. Podrick, apenas unos minutos mayor que su hermana, era un chico tranquilo y paciente que había heredado la cabezonería de su querida madre y junto con ella, sus ojos azules, que cuando reía se tornaban azul cielo y cuando se enfadaba, eran tan oscuros como la mar en tempestad. Joanna, por su parte, era una niña dulce e inocente a la que a veces le daban arrebatos de arrogancia, tan propios de Jaime Lannister, que su padre solo podía mirar a los ojos verde esmeralda de la pequeña, y con una sonrisa hacerla comprender que esa actitud no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Ambos niños tenían la tez pálida, las mejillas rosadas y el cabello rubio, pero al igual que con el carácter y el color de ojos, Pod había heredado el color pajizo de Brienne, que llevaba corto para evitar que le molestase, mientras que Joanna tenía los dorados rizos que su padre tuvo en su juventud y los llevaba siempre al viento, lo que en ocasiones le hacía parecer una pequeña salvaje.

Eran muy diferentes, pero muy parecidos al mismo tiempo. Desde pequeños, Jaime y Brienne les habían educado en la más absoluta igualdad. Ambos sabían lo que era la discriminación y sobro todo Brienne, no estaba dispuesta a que su hija sufriera el infierno que pasó ella en su infancia.

Los dos niños eran muy activos y juguetones y a pesar de ser tan pequeños, prácticamente se pasaban el día peleando con las espadas de madera que su padre les había regalado por su cuarto día del nombre hasta caer rendidos del esfuerzo. No importaba si hacía tanto calor como para derretir el Muro o si llovía a mares, Pod y Joanna siempre esperaban impacientes el momento del día en que sus padres salían a jugar con ellos y les enseñaban todo lo que sabían sobre el arte de la espada.

Si Jaime tuviera que elegir su momento favorito del día, sin duda sería ese. Todos los días, cuando el sol empezaba descender, los cuatro salían al patio con sus respectivas espadas. Primero era el turno de Jaime y Brienne, que ante las miradas llenas de asombro de sus hijos, les hacían una breve demostración. Acto seguido, los pequeños cogían sus espadas y trataban de imitar, de forma bastante desastrosa, lo que habían hecho sus padres momentos antes. Al final, derrotados por el ejercicio, los pequeños, llenos de barro, se tiraban al suelo, a sabiendas del ataque de cosquillas que vendría a continuación si se negaban a bañarse. En esos momentos en los que Jaime no escuchaba otra cosa que no fuese la risa de su familia, se sentía lleno, completo.

Ahora, mientras Cersei analizaba minuciosamente a sus hijos con la mirada, las imágenes de todas esas tardes pasaban fugazmente por la mente de Jaime y quiso detener el tiempo, evitar que esos preciados momentos desaparecieran para siempre.

- Sí mamá, ¿quiénes son? – repitió Pod al ver que su madre había optado por no responder la pregunta de Joanna.

- Nadie, cielo – respondió Brienne temerosa de que sus hijos se empeñasen en saber la procedencia de los desconocidos – Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿por qué no subís arriba un rato? Papá os avisará a la hora de cenar.

- Peeeero… - respondieron los mellizos al unísono.

- ¿Es que no habéis oído a vuestra madre, espadachines de poca monta? – preguntó Jaime con un tono cómico – ¡A las habitaciones se ha dicho! – dijo cogiendo a los dos pequeños de la cintura y levantándoles del suelo mientras éstos no paraban de reír.

Mientras Jaime se llevaba a los mellizos escaleras arriba, Brienne no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa. Jaime siempre sabía cómo trata a los niños, les hacía reír y les regañaba cuando era necesario. Era un buen padre. ¿Lo habría sido también para Tommen y Myrcella si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?

La mujer sentada a unos metros de ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Cersei miró a los pequeños con envidia. Sus hijos nunca tuvieron algo así, un padre que les quisiera, les hiciera cosquillas y les contase cuentos antes de irse a dormir. Robert jamás les dedicó una palabra tierna, un ánimo o un beso de buenas noches. Y Jaime… él tampoco, pero porque ella se lo había prohibido y había sido mejor así, aunque ¿qué importaba ahora? Todos descubrirían la verdad en menos de dos lunas, cuando volvieran a Desembarco del Rey y sus hijos serían víctimas de burlas e insultos allá donde fueran. Cersei cerró los ojos. Era mejor no pensar en ello. Cada cosa a su tiempo, primero tendría que llevar a Jaime ante Daenerys para salvarles, luego ya se encargaría de hacer todo lo posible para que sus hijos fuesen felices.

El crujir de los escalones sacó a Cersei de sus cavilaciones.

- Los niños ya están arriba, no bajarán – le aseguró Jaime a Brienne con ánimo de tranquilizarla.

Y de nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. La cabeza de Jaime iba explotar, ¿qué debía hacer?. De pronto, le vino a la cabeza una frase que había leído tiempo atrás, en un libro que Tyrion le había prestado: "A veces hay que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil".

- Iré a Desembarco del Rey – anunció con voz serena. Cersei esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción _- _Sal fuera Cersei – ordenó Jaime, y al ver que se disponía a protestar, añadió – Ya he dicho que iré contigo. Déjame al menos despedirme de mi familia.

Resignada, Cersei miró al guardia, quién asintió y abandonó la habitación tras ella. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Jaime se sentó en frente de Brienne y frotándose las sienes, intentó elaborar una explicación para su esposa.

- Brienne yo… - empezó Jaime – Son… son mis hijos. No puedo dejarles morir... solo son niños – cada palabra que decía le partía el alma. Miró a su mujer y no vio ira en sus ojos, ni tristeza, tan solo su propio reflejo, como cuando te miras en el agua cristalina de un pozo. Respiró hondo y trató de continuar – Tommen y Myrcella, ellos no tie…

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones Jaime, lo sé – dijo Brienne adoptando una expresión más tierna – Son tus hijos y no vas a dejar que mueran, lo entiendo y lo respeto. Eres un hombre de honor Jaime, y no hay nada más honorable que arriesgar la vida por aquellos a los que amas – dicho esto le miró y añadió -Pero también sé que eres el padre de mis hijos y no voy a dejar que ellos crezcan sin padre. Nos vamos contigo.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – Jaime no se esperaba esa reacción, pero claro ¿qué esperaba en realidad? Brienne no estaba hecha para llorar la pérdida de su marido, estaba hecha para luchar por él – No, Brienne. No puedes venir... ¿y los niños? – preguntó, pretendiendo que entrara en razón.

- Los niños estarán encantados de irse de viaje al lugar donde vivían papá y mamá y si no, no haberles contado todas esas maravillosas historias sobre los caballeros de los Siete Reinos – le reprochó con una tímida sonrisa – Te quiero Jaime, y no pienso quedarme aquí sentada a la espera de una carta que anuncie tu muerte. Iremos juntos a Desembarco y juro por los Siete que convenceré a esa mujer de que no eres quién ella cree. Estamos juntos en esto – dijo con seguridad – Tú has tomado tu decisión. Ahora yo he tomado la mía.

Jaime miró a Brienne y comprendió que no la haría cambiar de opinión ni en un millón de años. Dio un paso hacia ella, la agarró de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, la besó.

- Prepara las cosas – dijo cuándo se separaron sus labios – Que los Siete nos asistan en esta locura.

* * *

Pues esto es todo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Desde el principio pensé en los hijos de Jaime y Brienne pero no quería meterlos hasta ahora. Respecto Cersei, es un personaje al que adoro así que perdonadme si no puedo ponerla de mala malísima. Me parece que es una mujer codiciosa y arrogante sí, pero es una madre y quiere lo mejor para sus hijos cueste lo que cueste (no es que me parezca bien lo que hace pero al menos tiene una justificación).

Sentíos libres de dejar vuestra opinión. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
